


library

by kyahgamis



Series: redbull and coffee with a dash of desperation [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, partly a prompt from my friend back when we were writing this thing for our thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do realize that the topic ‘The Philosophical Importance of Large Breasts’ would get us dropped in Philosophy, right? And it sounds offensive as hell.”</p><p>AoKaga college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	library

**Author's Note:**

> I love college AUs

In a certain university’s social sciences library, Kagami Taiga was furiously nagging at his report paper partner.

“I told you we should’ve started on this last week.”

Kagami was gritting his teeth as he spoke, not wanting to be kicked out of the library for being noisy. The two of them were seated beside each other, a laptop in front of them and a pile of papers on both sides.

“You never listen to me. You know I’m always right when it comes to these things. But you just. Don’t. Care.”

“But I gave you one and you didn’t even look at it.” replied Aomine boredly, twisting the cord of the laptop as he scrolled down a list of sites for a topic on their paper.

Sighing exasperatedly, Kagami massaged his temples. “You do realize that the topic ‘The Philosophical Importance of Large Breasts’ would get us dropped in Philosophy, right? And it sounds offensive as hell.”

Aomine shrugged. “Creative writing 101 says that you should write something you’re interested in. And I am very interested in large breasts. ” Kagami cackled sarcastically.

“You’re just plain horny. Now shut up as I try to find a topic that wouldn’t get us branded as perverts.”

Kagami faced the laptop his way and started scrolling. He typed a bit and scrolled again. Aomine watched him; he studied how Kagami slightly scrunches his brows whenever he clicks on a new link, how his eyes widen in understanding when he cross examines two theories, how he licks his lips and squints his eyes when he’s typing a particularly long sentence.

He’s just too gorgeous, he thinks irritably.

Not only was he good looking, but he also had a heart of gold. There were times that Aomine had to skimp on sleep just to finish a paper and Kagami always stayed up with him, no matter how tired he was. He’d help him proofread and he’d make him coffee without saying a word. Of course Aomine’d just grunt in reply and he never said thanks but, regardless of how he acts towards the red haired idiot, he’s really thankful. Kagami was probably as busy as him but he always helped him whenever he needed it.

He’d never admit it but being with Kagami seemed so natural.

A small snickering sound snapped him back to reality. Kagami was looking at him, hiding a smile as he chuckled. “Like what you see?”

Aomine mentally smacked himself. He looked away, his signature scowl in place and said nothing. He didn’t trust himself to say anything in the moment and he hated it.

Kagami was smiling his dumb smile, his eyes twinkling merrily. Aomine knew that Kagami was the only one for him and he wanted the idiot to know it.

“Yeah, I do.” he replied, his tone challenging. 

The redhead slightly blushed, not expecting Aomine’s reply. He regained his composure and laughed again. His hands held onto Aomine’s head and he pulls him over, smiling warmly as their foreheads touched.

“I know.”


End file.
